


Dipshits and Pick-up Lines

by Annie_Irwin17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bar Meeting, Humor, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Sourwolf, asshole guy, werewolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Irwin17/pseuds/Annie_Irwin17
Summary: Stiles goes to the bar only to run into an asshole of a guy who won't leave him alone.Derek comes to the rescue.





	Dipshits and Pick-up Lines

"Scott," I yell, " let's go out tonight." It had been a rough week, between my college classes and lacrosse practice, I was dead. And that was with out any wolf drama. Going to my favorite bar, well that would definitely help. 

"Yeah I'm down, letting loose sounds pretty good." Scotty says as he walks out of his room with just a towel on. 

I roll my eyes, " you know I may be gay, but you flaunting yourself in front of me isn't going to make you attractive to me." This was common joke between us, as we were always asked how it work with us living together and me being gay. 

"But Stiles, babe, you know you want some of this" he said wiggling his eyebrows. 

"In your dreams, wolfy." I laughed. 

"Every night, baby." He yells over his shoulder heading back to his room to get ready. 

We had just gotten to the bar, and it was already packed. I decided to wear a pair of low dark wash, jeans and a charcoal shirt. And my hair? Yeah it was still a mess who cares. 

And Scott, well him and Malia were on the dance floor already. They have been dating for about two months now. After him and Kira broke up back in high school, Scott and Malia got real close. Scott finally made a move and asked her out and they've been together ever since. 

I know, weird, my best friend dating my ex. But it's not like that, we ended on good terms, and I told her I was gay. So it's cool with me. 

I was sitting at the bar drinking a corona with lime, when some guy with curly hair and a tight fitting shirt sat down next to me. He was attractive but seemed like a total jerk, that and he just wasn't my type. 

He turned to me, opening his mouth,"Hey, hot stuff, so how hard did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" He asked with a smirk. I think I almost swooned, just kidding haha. But seriously he's so not my type. I hate pick up lines. If I could take them and shove them up his ass I would. But I cant so I go for witty remarks instead. 

"Oh you know, it didn't hurt that bad but I broke a nail crawling out of hell." I answered with a blank look. 

"Ah, come on babe, dont be that way. I'm just trying to complement you." Seriously. What an idgit. Someone get this guy away from me. 

I roll me eyes and turn to watch the dance floor, smiling when I spot Scott and Malia. I felt a hand grasp my shoulder and roughly pull me around to face him. Ah the damned idiot. Well, he was dead. 

"Don't turn your back to me! Here I am trying to be nice and all you do is give me sass and ignore my presence." He said. Yep sounded about right. This right here is why I stay away from guys like him. 

"Well I mean, I don't really speak stupid, so I couldn't understand you. Sorry I say," sarcasm dripping from my words. 

Oh that made him mad, his face turned an angry shade of red and his grip on my shoulder tightened painfully. "You listen here, you little shit. You will not speak to me that way. You and me are going to get out of here and go back to my place. And you, you won't say a word. Got it?" Yep total scumbag. 

"Sorry, still don't understand you. If you would please get your hand off of me, I really don't want to catch a disease." I smirked at him, this guy was a dipshit, let me tell you. 

He was about to say something when I heard a voice come from behind me. "Everything alright over here" he said coming around to face me. I could tell me was scanning my face for any sign that I was hurt. 

I roll my eyes, " yeah this dipshit here, just won't take no for an answer." I say finally getting a good look at this guy. He was sporting a black leather jacket with a white Henley under it and a pair of dark wash jeans. Damn was he hot or what. 

"Get out of here. And don't come back" he said facing the dipshit. His voice was nice; deep and a bit rough. 

"Oo, so scary you gonna beat me up?" The dipshit said. Considering the guy he said this too was about double his size Im surprised he said that. 

"He wont, but I will. Leave or you'll end up in the hospital." I heard Scott say, when did he come over? Oh well. Scott knows I can fight my own battles, I mean I was a werewolf after all. He turned me right after high school to save my life, but that's a story for another time. 

Dipshit looked over to Scott and saw he was now majorly out numbered, as Scott and Malia had found Isaac and Jackson. He looked a bit intimidated now and finally got up and left, holding his hands up in surrender. But before he could get far, he turned looking straight at me, "you just made a terrible decision, i would've been the best thing To ever happen to you." He said. I heard a growl come from Malia, typical. 

I didn't even realize I had gotten up until my fist connected with his jaw. He fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Ha good, he deserved it that ass hat. 

I turned back around seeing an impressed look the guys and Malia. High fiving the them, I turned to look at the guy that came to my rescue. He had a smirk on his face and a glimmer in his eye, that held interest. 

"Hey, Im Derek." He said, holding his hand out for me to shake. 

I reached for it, and felt a spark go through my whole body at contact. "Stiles, " i said, "and thanks for the help." 

"Anytime, but it seemed like you had it under control with out my help." He smiled. God, his smile lit up his whole face and made him even more hotter. If that was possible. 

I laughed," wanna grab a drink?" I questioned he seemed like a pretty amazing guy. I've only met him a few minutes ago and he was already better than all my past boyfriends. 

He smiled wider, and motioned for me to lead the way. I turned my head to see Scott giving me to thumbs up. What a weirdo. 

It had been about two hours and I was still sitting at the bar talking to Derek. I found out he had just moved here from new York but that he used to live here. After his parents died him and his sister moved to New York and started over. 

I also found out a few little things about him like that his favorite color was forest green, the same color as his eyes. And that he also hated pick up lines and douche bags like dipshit. 

We had just finished our beers and got two more. When he faced me, "So how old are you if you don't mind me asking." Derek questioned.

"Oh well, Im not sure, I kinda stopped counting after the first few centuries." I said seriously. The look on his face was pure confusion and I almost lost it, but then I heard Scott. 

" damn it Stiles, Ive told you, you're 1706 year old, I don't even know why I try." He said behind me. Only Scott would go along with something like this. That is why we're best friends after all. 

"Oh um okay?" Derek said confused. I lost it then laughing so hard I may have snorted. Yeah that was hot. 

"I'm just messing with you, Der. I'm 21. " I barely get out between my laughs. 

" hey I'm not one to judge I mean if you are like immortal, more power to ya." He laughed with me. He was so cute. " so stiles you want to go out some time?" 

"Yesh, going a little fast, aren't we Der?" I say sarcastically. 

"Well I mean if you don't want to i guess I'll just leave" he said standing up and starting to walk away. 

I laugh and he turns back toward me,"fine fine, I guess I'll go out with you. I mean you did come to my rescue after all." 

"Me rescue you? I think it was the other way around. I got to ditch my crazy sister. Meeting you was just a plus." He grinned. 

And so we decided to go out the next day. This night turned out to be just what I needed.


End file.
